


Without you

by Tealshirt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Isaac side, Alpha bro's, But so is Scott, Derek is still an Alpha, M/M, Scott/Kira side pairing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU<br/>Stiles just might be the last of his friends to get his mark that will help him find his soulmate. Faced with a less than a week before his chances of ever getting one are gone, Stiles battles his feelings on whether or not he got a mark would matter all that much.<br/>___________________________________________________________<br/>"Scott you don't understand! I have four days! FOUR. What if I don't have a soulmate? What if I am doomed to be forever soulmateless? WHAT IF THEY DIED?" Stiles asked waving his books around for emphasis.<br/>"Stiles, bro calm down, you have a soulmate. You just haven't got your mark yet. Relax, you'll get it soon I bet!" Scott said patting his shoulder.<br/>"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE THE BETTING POOL ON WHERE MY MARK WILL BE IS UP TO 180 DOLLARS." Stiles yelled opening his locker.<br/>"Ho- wha- No." He denied vehemently.<br/>_____________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So little time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Alternate Universe, and i'm still new to A03 so feedback would be welcomed greatly.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Stiles had always been a late bloomer. When all his friends started to get pubic hair he figured he would eventually. When there voices cracked he laughed because his own may still be squeaky but atleast he maintained one pitch.When they all got facial hair, he looked on the brightside because he didn't have to shave. So when they all started to get their soulmate marks he figured he'd get his later, just like everything else. What a bust that turned out to be, because he still hadn't found his soulmate and his 18th birthday was fast approaching. Fast approaching meaning it was within the next week.

Stiles had the jitters the whole week before. They say that if you don't get a soulmate mark before you turn 18 the chances of ever getting one are slim to none. Of course no one get's there's until they turn atleast 14, and soulmates don't usually get theirs at the same time. Scott hadn't got his until he turned 17 , a little one on his collarbone shaped like a lighting bolt but also kind of like claw marks. He was heartbroken when he realized he and Allison  _weren't_  soulmates after all. Of course when they were dating Allison already had her soulmate mark, preferring to keep it covered up. Still Scott hoped they would be together anyways, up until they broke up. He was depressed over it for awhile, but he said his mom told him that there would be other loves, and until then he would be fine just being himself, just being single. Lydia either didn't have one yet or she just kept it well hidden beneath her clothing because no one had ever seen hers. Danny has a little circle on his bicep, and his soulmate, Ethan, had a matching one. So Stiles, being the last to get one possibly, waited patiently. He wondered if his soulmate already had his mark or if they were a late bloomer too.

 

Lots of people didn't even believe in soulmates. They thought that it was all fake, choosing instead to ignore their soulmate mark and be with whoever. Stiles didn't have a problem with that. But it was hard to ignore the fact that soulmates were real to him. His parents were soulmates, and even after her death, years later, he can still see how much his dad loved his mom.

He just wants to be loved like that.

His friends had taken running bets on what his mark would be, where it would be. The worst guess was on his ass so far. Stiles sincerly hoped that it wasn't. He had always heard the mark appearing didn't hurt all that much, but that it left a stinging sensation for atleast two weeks afterwards. The teen knew he couldn't deal with that on his butt for any extended time period.

All his friends were so sure that it was going to appear this week, at some point. Stiles wasn't all that sure that it would. His dad would make him breakfast when he was home in the mornings, raise his eyebrows at Stiles over his buttery stack of waffles, and all Stiles could do was nod his head "No". At least one person in the Pack would ask him in the mornings when he arrived at school, and no matter if they were all in a large group conversation or not, they would all freeze, turn towards him and wait for his answer. It got annoying on the third day, when he began to rant to Scott about them.

"Scott you don't understand! I have four days! FOUR. What if I don't have a soulmate? What if I am doomed to be forever soulmateless? WHAT IF THEY DIED?" Stiles asked waving his books around for emphasis.

"Stiles, bro calm down, you have a soulmate. You just haven't got your mark yet. Relax, you'll get it soon I bet!" Scott said patting his shoulder.

"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE THE BETTING POOL ON WHERE MY MARK WILL BE IS UP TO 180 DOLLARS." Stiles yelled opening his locker.

"Ho- wha- No." He denied vehemently.

Stiles gave Scott a glare,"Haha, Scott you're not fooling me. I do manage to keep up with betting pools that concern me thank you. Then I can at least choose who I want to win."

"You can't do that." Scott said leaning on the lockers next to him.

"Like hell I can't." Stiles mumbled shutting his locker and stuffing the notes for his next class into his backpack.

"Hey Stiles..?" Scott asked, looking down the hall.

"Yeah Scotty boy?" Stiles asked him beginning to walk down the hallway in the direction he was looking.

"Who's that?"

Stiles looked in the direction of where Scott had nodded his head.  "Hmm.. I don't know but she's in our next class I think?" He said walking into their classroom.

Scott and Stiles sit next to eachother in this class, whispering jokes back and forth usually but on this particular day  Stiles is lost in his own thoughts and Scott is staring at the girl in the back.

Mr. Yukimura tapped Stiles on the shoulder making him jump in his seat in shock.

"Stiles are you okay?" Mr. Yukimura asks getting Stiles attention.

"Huh? Oh i'm fine. I just got a little lost in my thoughts sorry." Stiles said grinning up at the teacher.

"Okay. Try to pay attention please." The teacher said returning to the front of the classroom, "Now... WWI began when Archduke Franz Ferdinand, who was the heir to the throne of Austria- Hungary was assassinated." Mr. Yukimura spoke.

Stiles tried to pay attention to the lecture but he found his mind drifting once again towards his soulmate. He was trying to imagine who his soulmate might be, whether they would be soft spoken, or loud and outgoing, or if they would be nice and friendly or a complete asshat. People always said that soulmates are made to be completely compatible, that one person's personality compliments the others. Stiles just hoped that was true.

Stiles was shocked out of his reverie by the sound of the bell ringing and other students gathering their things around him. Scott was still watching the girl in the back as she grabbed her stuff and walked towards the teacher. Stiles shoved him but they both watched as she walked up to the teacher and asked him "What's for dinner?" to which the teacher smiled and said "Same as every Wednesday night,Kira." The girl pouted and turned to walk out the door, mumbling 'that mom and I are going on strike to Wednesday night pizza nights.'

Scott gave Stiles a confused look as he stood and put on his backpack.

"Scott. A word please? Stiles you can go." Said Mr. Yukimura before they could exit the classroom.

Stiles looked at Scott and raised his eyebrows, a silent form of communication they had developed. Scott had learned it from Derek Stiles joked, but the truth was that Scott and Derek could now have an entire conversation using just their eyebrows.

Scott gave Stiles the okay to go on, but told him he would catch up. Stiles shrugged and walked out of the classroom finding Lydia and Allison standing next to Isaac's locker as he grabbed his things for his next class.

"Hey guys what's up?" Stiles asked approaching.

"Were just discussing Isaac's soulmate." Said Lydia, "He won't tell us where his mark is, what it is, or if he has found his soulmate yet."

"I told you guys I just don't think it's all that important. I can choose who I want to be with. The mark is not my determining factor." Said Isaac, clear signs of exasperation on his face.

"Oh come on! I'll show you mine." Said Allison.

"Fine where is yours?" Said Isaac.

Instead of answering with words Allison lifted her shirt up under her belly button and turned around to show them a sliver of skin on her back, where a small triangle with a jagged line through it was. She dropped her shirt and turned around, eyebrows lifted.

Isaac was pale and speechless, moving his lips, and then shutting them. He slammed his locker and grabbed Allison by the wrist dragging her away. Lydia and Stiles watched the whole scene helplessly with wide eyes.

Lydia gave Stiles a look and then shrugged an walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Stiles to question the whole event.

"Is nobody concerned that he just drug her away?" He said to himself.

"Who?" a voice asked right behind Stiles. Stiles jolted and turned around, arms raised in defense, to face his best friend.

"JEEEZZ, Scott! Are you trying to scare the living shit outta me?" Stiles demanded.

"No. And dude you're never gonna believe what I just figured out!"

Stiles gave Scott a blank look waving his hand for Scott to continue on.

"That girl, Kira, is Mr. Yukimura's daughter!" Scott said.

The freckled boy watched Scott before replying in a dry tone, "Your right I don't believe it." Scott smacked him in the shoulder, causing Stiles to laugh.

"Ow, werewolf strength! Also dude you can't tell me you seriously didn't notice that when she asked 'what's for dinner.' and 'mom and I are going on strike.' "

Scott tilted his head and frowned. " I don't remember that."

"Probably cause you were making goo goo eyes at her. Anyways!, what did Mr. Yukimura want?"

"He told he would greatly appreciate it if I payed attention in class instead of staring at his daughter the whole period."

Stiles cackled as Scott vehemently denied  that he was staring.

 

* * *

After school, Stiles drove home singing at the top of his lungs to his newest Mumford and Sons CD, with occasional drumming on the steering wheel and dramatic pointing. He pulled into his driveway, taking note of his dad's cruiser parked in the front. He pulled his backpack on and walked to the door humming as he unlocked it. The teen shut the door and listened for where his dad might be.

"Dad!?" He said laying his backpack by the stairs and going towards the kitchen where he could hear things being moved around

"Yeah?" His dad asked.

"Hey. How was work?" Stiles asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"It was okay." Said his dad staring at him. The teen stared back.

"Okay...What happened?"

The Sheriff sighed, "Stiles nothing happened. I was just wondering if you got you mark yet but considering I didn't get a call of some crazy teenager yelling off the top of the high school, I guess it's safe to say you didn't?"

Stiles gave an unattractive snort. "Ha, no. " He said with an edge of bitterness to his voice.

The Sheriff stood next to the chair Stiles was sat in and squeezed his shoulder, " There is still time. Don't worry kiddo."

His dad walked out of the kitchen and went up to take a shower, leaving Stiles to sit at the table, head resting on his folded arms.

 

  


	2. I'm Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a comment saying I need to give credit to the person who originally came up with the soul mates idea so :  
> Soul mates was not my original idea, and this is the name they gave me? (letsplaytheend @ tumblr) .  
> Okay then also, updates will not usually come this fast, but I have the second chapter done and some of the third started so figured I might as well post it. Also thank you all very much for reading and leaving such kind comments! I'm not sure I like this chapter but it's more of a filler so?

Stiles carried his backpack up to his room and threw it on the bed heading straight for his laptop sitting on his desk and logging into his email. He had 3 messages from Scott, and 6 spam emails. He read through all the ones from Scott and deleted the spam. He decided he was gonna do his homework in hopes it would get his mind of off the whole soulmate thing.He was halfway through typing his English report before he started questioning if he would  _really_ care all that much if he got a soul mate mark. He had been fine for the first almost 18 years of his life. Well as fine as one can be when your best friend suddenly becomes a werewolf. And then also suddenly becomes an Alpha werewolf. Stiles admits his life has become sorta hectic.

 

One minute Stiles was doing his homework and the next he was compiling a list of all his friends that didn't have a soulmate mark yet, or that he didn't know of.

1\. Lydia (Stiles has hope that Lydia will prevail and be his soulmate) (Well some hope.)

2.Isaac (Although he had a feeling based on the earlier events in the day that his was Allison.)

3.Derek (Stiles ended up crying he laughed so hard at the thought Derek might be his soul mate.)

4\. Aiden (So Stiles didn't _exactly_  like the twins, but the possibility was there still.)

Stiles put the list on his wall and decided he was determined to figure out who didn't have one yet, or who kept theirs hidden.

Stiles put his sleuthing aside and went downstairs to get something to eat. He didn't hear his dad so he must have had another shift down at the station so he just made food for one and sat down to eat scrolling through his various social media networks on his phone. He was slurping some pasta obnoxiously when he got a text from Scott.

_From: Scott_

_Pack meeting tomorrow at Derek's, 6:30._

Stiles attempted to text  back with all the grace and dexterity one can manage well shoveling spaghetti into their mouth. Thank goodness for Auto-correct.

_To: Scott_

_Okay.But why do we always have to do it at Sourwolfs?_

He pressed send and set his phone down to finish his food. He was washing his dishes out and putting it in the dishwasher when he heard his phone vibrate on the table again.

_From: Scott_

_Cause Derek is the only one with an place where he won't get the cops called on him when a fight inevitably breaks out._

Stiles scoffed texting Scott back.

_To: Scott_

_That was one time and it wasn't even a fight really. It's not my fault Isaac is a popcorn hog, dude._

He shut the lights off in the kitchen and went upstairs to finish his homework.When he was finished with his Calculus homework he checked his phone again for more texts, and found one from Scott.

_From: Scott_

_Dude, you still got the cops called, and if your dad wasn't the Sheriff, Isaac would have gotten arrested. Again._

Stiles made a face and texted Scott back.

_To:Scott_

_He would not have. And if my dad wasn't the Sheriff a lot of things would be different. For starters I probably would have been arrested a **long** time ago._

Stiles grabbed a shirt and pajama bottoms and walked to the bathroom to take his shower. He washed and dressed quickly, brushing his teeth and walking around the house shutting off lights. He grabbed his phone and opened Scott's reply well he finished brushing.

_From: Scott_

_True. Very true. Hey, bro I've gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow_

Stiles closed the message and plugged his phone in to charge before he crawled under the covers.

 ** _'Maybe tomorrow will be the_** _**day.** ' _Stiles thought to himself before he drifted off.

* * *

When Stiles woke up the next morning the first thing he did was shut off his alarm clock. He got up and the second thing he did was start to look himself over for a mark, any type of mark. After all he only had 3 more days...

When he found no marking on his body of any sort he started to get ready for school slowly. He stared at his face in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and gelled his hair. Altogether he looked extremely tired. He was beginning to doubt the realism of the whole soul mate thing. He was putting his stuff into his backpack when his dad called up the stairs.

"Stiles! You're gonna be late for school!"

Turning to look at his alarm clock he concluded that yes, he really was. He had about 10 minutes to drive and then get sat down in his first hour class.

Running down the stairs, jacket unzipped and flapping behind him,his dad offered a piece of toast as he rushed through the door and he snatched it up and stuffed it in his mouth, more that half still sticking out when he started his Jeep and backed out of the driveway.

He nearly had two accidents but he still made it to school just fine. Three minutes late, so he still had to get a late slip but he made it. When he stepped into his first class, which was one of the two classes he shared with Lydia she passed him a note.

_-Where were you?-L_

Stiles got situated in his desk before writing back,

-Ugh. _Let's just say it's been a crazy morning alright.- S_

Stiles got the reply less than a minute later.

_-Yeah? Well I hope your day gets better.-L_

Stiles suppressed a smile and snapped his head up as the teacher started walking around the room making sure they were doing work.

 _-Me too. Are you coming to the pack meeting tonight?-S_  Stiles wrote back.

_-I don't know. Is it at Derek's?-L_

_-Yes.-S_

Stiles stared at Lydia as she wrote something else.

_-Is his psycho uncle that used me to bring himself back from the dead gonna be there?-L_

Stiles thought for a second but he swore that Scott had said Peter was out of town for "Buisness." which could mean many different things really.

_-I don't think so.-S_

Lydia made a sound of contentment when she read his reply. She passed the note back, and then started working on the assignment.

_-Fine.-L_

Stiles put the note in his backpack and started working on the assignment too. The teacher already looked fed up with him so not working might not be the greatest idea at the moment.

* * *

 

Third period began with Scott excitedly talking about Kira, Greenburg tripping over a desk leg, falling on his face and giving himself a nosebleed, and Mr. Yukimura having to usher him to the nurse. Already interesting.

Just like the rest of the class Stiles and Scott talked in hushed tones, waiting for the teacher to come back and start the lesson.

"Hey dude where were you?" Scott asked.

"Ugh. I somehow managed to waste time getting ready and it made me late. All I got for breakfast was some toast, and I am already regretting not eating something else."

"I have some money. Want to use it to get something out of the vending machine?"

"Nah.Lunch is soon anyways." Stiles said with a wave of his hand, " Oh and just to clear this little matter up..who's bringing snacks to the pack meeting tonight?"

"It's Allison and Isaac's turn."

"Good. Good." Stiles said with a nod. He was about to ask another question when their teacher came back and started class.

"Alright...let's see where did we leave off yesterday...Oh! That's right!" Mr. Yukimura said beginning a lecture on the trench warfare armies endured.

Stiles made an effort to pay attention because of his wanderings yesterday. He really needed to know this stuff for the test so he was taking notes. The class was quiet and  writing everything down from the board when a small gasp came from the back of the room.

Everyone else turned to look at Kira sitting in the back of the room staring at her wrist in fascination.

"Kira are you alright?" asked Mr. Yukimura startling her and making her look up quickly.

"I'm..I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

Mr. Yukimura gave a tight smile and nodded. "Alright."

After the small interruption the rest of the class passed by smoothly, taking notes and doing the paper assigned, Stiles forgot all about his limited time.

Until class cleared out that is. Stiles and Scott were the last ones to leave again. They were both slowly gathering up their stuff, when Kira rushed up to her fathers desk jumping up and down excitedly.

"Dad! I got it! My soul mate mark look!" Kira said holding her wrist up for her father to see.

"Oh honey that's great! It looks like a scratch to me though. Or maybe a bolt of lighting?" her father said with a confused expression.

Stiles heard Scott suck in a breath, and not breath back out before it dawned on him.

_That sounds exactly like Scott's._

Stiles looked at Scott,eyes large and eyebrows raised for extra emphasis.

Do you need at invitation dude? Go!" The human whispered fervently.

"I-I can't."

"You can and you will Scott McCall. Go." Stiles said pushing Scott towards Kira as they followed her out the door.

Scott looked towards him helpless and puppy like.All Stiles could do was grin and mouth 'talk to her' back at the other teen.

He turned away when Kira acknowledged Scott and they began conversing. With the matter of Scott sorted Stiles decided to put his plan in action. First victim, Isaac, which shouldn't be too hard.

Stiles looked for Isaac finding him and Allison chatting it up at a lunch table together. He was sneaking around humming the mission impossible theme when Lydia saw him and bent down to talk to him.

"Stiles you know I don't like to ask you this,usually because I won't like the answer but, what.are.you.doing?"

Stiles flipped around jumping back against the trashcan acting as his cover and smashing his elbow in the process.

"Ow, What the hell Lydia! Why are you sneaking up behind me for?" He said rubbing his abused funny bone.

"Me sneaking up behind you?! Why are **you**  sneaking around watching Allison and Isaac?!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to figure out who his soul mate is! " Stiles said rising off the ground.

Lydia stared at the human before grinning and shaking her head. "Isn't it obvious? Stiles look! " She said turning him around with her hands on his shoulder.

Stiles watched, and if he had any doubts of who Isaac's soul mate was, they disappeared quickly.

"It's Allison?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Lydia simply nodded in response.

 ** _'Oh...Well I guess I can cross Isaac off that list for_** _**sure** '_  Stiles thought to himself.


	3. Just a ticking clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that certain words can make people uncomfortable,so I am forewarning you there is an perhaps a excessive use of the word I-t-c-h in here. Just figured I should warn you people. Thank you lovely people for reading! Also just to make this 100% clear, Danny knows about the supernatural.

Stiles was eating his lunch listening to Scott talk about the date he and Kira were gonna go on Friday night when the twins and Danny sat down at their table.

"Ugh.It's you two." Sighed Stiles.

"Nice to see you too Stilinski." Said Aiden stealing Stiles juice from his lunch tray.

"Hey! Scott are you just gonna sit there and let him do that!" Stiles said pointing at Aiden.

Aiden raised an eyebrow at Stiles causing him to turn his head and look at Scott only to find he was staring at Kira once again.

"SCOTT!" The human yelled snapping in front of his friends face.

"Huh? Oh what?"

"Oh nothing. Just werewolf boy over here stole my juice and you're too busy making love eyes at your soul mate!"

"Aiden. Juice. Also I was not! "

"You so wer-"

"Wait a second, you found your soulmate Scott?" Asked Danny interrupting Stiles.

Scott gave a sheepish look before he nodded. Danny smiled wide.

"That's great!" Stiles trailed off as Danny, Ethan and Scott all started discussing soul mates.

"So what about you Stilinski? Found yours yet?" Aiden asked.

"Nope." Said Stiles taking a large bite out of the burrito he bought for lunch.

"Wait..Do you even have your mark yet?"

Stiles shook his head 'no' as he chewed.He held up a finger and swallowed his food.

"What about you? Do _you_  have your mark yet?"Stiles asked the werewolf.

"Nope. And I don't care. I don't want to find my soul mate." The boy said leaning back in his chair.

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. "Alrighty...." He said picking up his lunch.

Well...He could probably cross Aiden off then too. Not that Aiden was of his concern really.

* * *

 

After lunch Stiles went to his fourth hour, Calculus. Math had always been one of his most disliked subjects. But at least he was keeping his grade up. With the whole kanima thing last year his grades had taken a slide. And by a slide he means they dropped from being B's or high C's to D's in less than a week and a half.

He was doing work out of his textbook when he felt tickling on his back. He looked behind him to see if it was the girl that sat behind him moving stuff but she was asleep, head resting on her folded arms, and drooling all over her book.

Stiles shrugged. But they tickling made him itchy so he reached behind him to scratch it but finding that he couldn't exactly reach it he began rubbing his back against the chair to alleviate it. It wasn't working and he sighed and gave up choosing instead to try and ignore it. When he couldn't, he asked to be excused and walked straight to the restroom, walking in and lifting his shirt and looking in the mirror. He had a large red mark on his back right where the problem was. He figured his skin was just dry or something silly like that so he went back to class, being careful not to make too much noise when he sat down.The itching went away not long after that.

The rest of the school day passed by normally. No abnormal itchiness.

When he got home he put some lotion on the spot and then started in on his homework for History. He took a break and made himself a snack, nothing too big though since he would probably be eating at the Pack meeting later.

Stiles was finishing his snack when he felt it. The itch starting up again. He began rubbing his back against the counter scratching at it,and when that failed he tried the door. He was still scratching when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He was rubbing his back still as he reached in and pulled it out, pressing the sleep button to activate the screen.

_From: Sourwolf_

_Your turn to bring movie for after meeting. No Star Wars please._

Stiles texted back, still rubbing his back. 

_To: Sourwolf_

_Fine. What movie would his royal alpha-ness prefer?_

Stiles back was starting to hurt from scratching so he went upstairs to put more lotion on it. He pulled his shirt and looked in the mirror, but it was red from scratching it.He decided it was probably a rash or he was probably allergic to something and that is what was causing it. He figured he could deal with it later. Right he had to go pick out a movie to take to pack meeting night.

Stiles was staring at his vast collection of DVD's when his mind went off track again. In a few more hours, he'll be down to 2 days until his birthday.That meant only 2 more days he might have a chance of still getting his mark.

_**'Would it really matter? I mean..I'd still be me. And just because I don't get a Soulmate mark doesn't mean anything! I can be with whoever I want. Yeah...I want let getting a mark effect me! Besides..who's to say even if I did get my mark that my soul mate will be willing too? Lot's of people refuse to be with their soul mates, sometimes refusing to even meet them. Well they try.....Fate has a certain way of working things out.'** _

Stiles came out of his thoughts and finally decided on a movie, X-Men. He set it next to the stuff he had to take to the meeting,maps and other such things, so he wouldn't forget it.

Even though Stiles had decided at his point he didn't care either way (or that's what the kept telling himself) if he got a soul mate or not, he thought it might be fun to continue to keep track of who had a mark and soul mate or what not.

1.Lydia

~~2.Isaac~~

~~~~3.Derek

~~4.Aidan~~

He crossed the names off the list of the people he talked at school that day, leaving only Lydia and Derek.

**_'Wouldn't it be funny if my soul mate was Lydia? The girl i'd been pining for since 3rd grade...or the guy I may or may not have a crush on right now.'_ **

Stiles laughed at his own thought progression. He found the idea it could be either of them a sick twist of irony.

He really needed to finish his homework before he left for the meeting so he sat down and got busy. He heard his dad pull into the driveway and the slamming of his cruiser door 15 minutes later. He was finished with all of his homework except for the mandatory reading he could do when he got home, so he went downstairs after putting all the stuff he would need to take to the meeting in a backpack and setting it by the front door.He then went into the living room to see his dad sitting on the couch feet up on the coffee table head thrown back and hands folded sitting on his stomach. Stiles sat down next to his dad and watched him.

The sheriff sighed cracking one eye open to look at his son sitting beside him.

"What is it son?"

"I have a pack meeting tonight so I just wanted to tell you that. Also you look tired."

"I am. New case down at the station."

Stiles hummed and waited.

"I'm not telling you about it so you might as well go to your meeting."

Stiles groaned. "Come on dad!"

"Nope. Now go. Or you might be late."

Stiles stood up sighing dramatically. "Fine." He said walking to the front door.

"Hey where is the meeting?" His dad yelled from the living room.

"Derek's!" Stiles yelled back.

"Okay." The Sheriff replied a moment later.

"Bye, see you later Dad!" Stiles yelled opening the door.

"See you later! Drive careful!"

Stiles walked to his Jeep and opened the door, throwing his backpack into the passengers seat and climbing in.He started the vehicle and backed out of the driveway putting it in gear and heading down the street.

Twenty minutes later he pulling into the parking lot outside of Derek's loft and shutting off the Jeep. He grabbed his backpack and began walk up the stairs. He could have used the freight elevator in the building but the thing gave him the creeps.

He arrived at Derek's door only mildly out of breath, a slight sweat running down his back. He didn't even get the chance to knock before the door was sliding open to reveal a very unhappy Alpha werewolf. Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder to spot Scott and Isaac rough housing in the back.

"I thought they were supposed to be helping set up?" Stiles said brushing past Derek and walking in.

"They were. And then they weren't." Derek said.

"Hmm. Yo Scott what time is everyone else supposed to be here?"

"Within the next hour or so-oh shit!" Scott yelled as Isaac ran full speed and tackled him.

"Ouch. If they weren't werewolves that might actually hurt." Stiles said setting his bad down on Derek's table and starting to unload things out of it.

"Now explain to me again why we have to have a meeting?" The human said as he turned and looked at Derek.

Derek sighed. "Stiles you know why. Because Scott and I smelled omega's on the borders of Beacon Hills the other night when we were patrolling."

"Oh yeah...." Stiles said looking up towards the ceiling.

Derek huffed out a laugh as he started to help Stiles set up what needed to be done before the others arrived.

"What kind of snacks did you bring Isaac?" Stiles asked him.

" I don't know. I gave my money to Allison and told her to buy something." The beta said nonchalantly. " I had to come and help Scott and Derek set up."

"And we can all see how well that worked." Stiles scoffed.

Stiles and Derek had finished setting up and were now resting on Derek's small couch watching Scott and Isaac wrestle. Isaac pushed Scott and elbowed him in the stomach but Scott retaliated with a kick to Isaac's lower back, throwing him to the floor. Isaac was sprawled on the floor so Scott put a foot on his back and pounded his chest like a gorilla, laughing as he did so.

"So..Scott told me you still haven't got your mark?" Derek said glancing at Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. I don't have any clue why not." Stiles said rubbing his arms to comfort himself.

"Do you think you're gonna get it? Do you have any symptoms that show you might get it?" Derek asked turning his body towards Stiles completely.

"Symptoms?" Stiles asked. "Like coughing or a headache?"

 

"Yeah. Well minus the cough. Everyone is different, right Scott?" Derek asked Scott who was standing next to the couch now gulping water.

"Yeah. When I got mine it felt like someone was poking me with needles for like 2 days." Scott said.

"Mine didn't hurt when it came up really, but right after it did it felt like my skin was on fire." Isaac said patting Stiles on the head.

"See?" Derek said.

Stiles nodded.

"They don't even have to appear in the same place on soul mates." Derek said. "As long as they are the same mark."

"Wait..so do you have one?"

Derek's face went blank and he shook his head 'no'.

Stiles was about to say something else when all the werewolves turned their head towards the door to the loft.

"People are arriving." Isaac said as he went to man the door. Scott grabbed Stiles by the wrist and pulled him up off the sofa.

"Come on, you can help me set up the food."

Stiles nodded and followed him.

* * *

 

The two alphas of the group talked everyone through emergency members. Telling them to always stay with another pack member and be aware of their surroundings. After they were finished Stiles and Lydia passed out pizza that Allison had brought before Stiles put in the movie and plopped down between Derek and Allison.

Stiles was watching the movie wide eyed and on the edge of his seat despite having seen it many times before, when his back started to itch again. And this time it was worse than before. He rubbed it against the chair he was leaned against trying not to distract anyone.

Derek saw him and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you okay?'

Stiles nodded and smiled briefly before he stood and walked to the bathroom. Stiles ran in and lifted his shirt. He was about to look in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door.He pulled his shirt down and waited for who ever it was to talk.

"Stiles are you alright?" Derek asked through the door.

Stiles opened the door up for Derek to come in.

"Yeah i'm fine. Just-Itchy. Can you scratch my back for me please?" Stiles asked pulling his shirt up again and turning to Derek.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked waiting for Derek to scratch.

"You might wanna look in the mirror." Derek said turning Stiles around.

Stiles looked over his shoulder, "I know it's red an-" he stopped talking. There were three interconnecting triangles on his back. He had a mark. He thought it was a rash but it was his mark appearing. He was just one step closer to finding his soul mate now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is being weird and it keeps going on and off, so I might not be able to post until it gets fixed. But that leaves more time for me to write without distractions. This is kind of a filler chapter, and it's pretty short. Thank you for reading.

"Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked.

Stiles stood silent for a moment.

"Stiles? Are you okay? Derek what's wrong?" Scott asked rushing into the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Scott. I got my mark." Stiles looked up and locked eyes with Scott.

"Stiles that's great!"

Stiles and Scott went back into the living room to talk. Everyone was so evolved in Stiles that they didn't notice that Derek had never came back from the bathroom.

* * *

 

Stiles and Scott stayed late and to help clean up Derek's loft. Scott swept up the things on the floor and then took the trash out before he also bid the human goodnight. That left Stiles alone with Derek, like many other pack meetings before. Well if he was still even home that is.

Stiles was washing dishes and humming a soft tune when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He smacked the plate against the sink and banged his knee against the cabinet when he spun around and saw Derek.

"What the hell?!" Stiles groaned rubbing his knee and furrowing his brows up at Derek.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow and huffed out a quiet laugh.

"Shush. No but really seriously, i'm getting you a bell." Stiles said pulling out a chair from the dining table and sitting down. Derek pulled a chair out from the otherside and sat down.

"No you're not."

"So am. Dude where did you disappear to?"

"I'm not a 'dude' and I just needed some air."

Stiles hummed and nodded. They sat in silence staring across the table at each other.

"Stiles...?"

"Yeah Sourwolf?" Stiles asked.

"What are you gonna do now? I mean that you have your soul mate mark?" Derek asked.

"I..I don't know. I guess i'll start looking for him or her..."

"Oh."

"Do..you ever wish you had one?"

"A soul mate mark or a soul mate?" Derek asked folding his hands on the table.

"Both I guess. Don't you ever want a soul mate? Someone who is just for you? Who understands you completely and who you can be yourself with?"

"Sometimes..."

"Also someone who isn't completely psychotic?"

Derek nodded. They each got lost in their own thoughts, letting the room enter another silence. Derek broke the silence finally. "Stiles?" 

"Yeah?"

"Your phone is vibrating."

"Huh? Oh." Stiles leaned back in his chair and reached into his pocket to grab his phone pulling it out to 3 texts from his dad and an incoming call. Stiles held up a finger to Derek and answered.

"Yelllo?"

"Stiles? Are you gonna be home soon? It's 10:30 and you have school in the morning."

"Yeah. Just helping Derek clean up. Oh yeah! Dad guess what?"

"You got your soul mate mark?" His dad replied.

" Awhh. You take the fun outta everything. How'd you know?"

"Scott told Melissa and she called me."

"Ugh. Where's the sense of suspense anymore?"

" Definitely not here. " His dad sighed. "Alright kiddo be home soon."

"Yep. Later Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." His dad said as he hung up the phone.

Stiles stood putting his phone back in his pocket and starting for the living room to grab his backpack.

"Well I know you probably heard all that so you know I have to get going."

"Yeah. Bye Stiles. Talk to you later." Derek said opening the door and watching Stiles walk through it and stop.

"Yeah. Bye." Stiles said walking backwards and waving.

Derek watched as Stiles began to walk down the stairs before he shut the door and leaned against it. "Ugh. How is this my life? What does fate have against me?" Derek whispered.

* * *

Stiles got home fifteen minutes later, opening the front door and shutting quietly. He tip-toed up the stairs and went into his room throwing his backpack on the floor and changing into his pajama's. He layed down in his bed and closed his eyes as he waited for sleep to come to him. He rolled over on to his other side when it didn't immediately. It continued on like that for an hour or so before he gave up and rolled on to his back. He was just too excited.

He had a mark. He had a soul mate. He was already daydreaming about who his soul mate was. He was thinking about soft hair and beard stubble when he felt himself finally start to drift off.

He dreamt of dark hair and leather jackets that night. When he woke in the morning he decided it was probably the best night sleep he had ever gotten and he couldn't even remember the dreams that made it so wonderful. He got up and started to get ready but when he went to take his shower he found himself staring at the interconnecting triangles in the mirror for a little longer that was necessary. He had to speed up his routine or be late again for school. His dad had an early shift down at the station so Stiles had to skip breakfast. He made it out the door with a little over 15 minutes to get to school. He would make as long as he didn't get caught in traffic. Or get pulled over for speeding.

He pulled into the school parking lot and found a parking spot quickly. He grabbed his backpack from the backseat and ran into the school only pausing to lock the Jeep. He ran into his first hour and slid into his seat right as the bell signaling first period rang.

"Stiles nice of you to join us." Said the teacher.

"Yeah sorry."

"Just..try not to make it a habit alright? That's two days in a row."

Stiles nodded his head and decided to keep his head. down for the rest of the class. This teacher seemed pretty unhappy already.

First and second hour flew by and pretty soon he was in one of the classes he shared with Scott and Isaac.

"Hey have you heard from Derek?" Isaac asked when he sat down in the chair behind Scott leaning forward to talk to them.

"No? Why?" Scott asked turning sideways in his seat to look back at Isaac.

"He's freaking out for some reason. I don't know why. Will you guys come with me to his place after school?" Isaac asked, giving them puppy eyes for extra emphasis.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Isn't Peter getting back today?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott groaned. "Ugh yes. I forgot. I know he creeps you out. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No. No i'll be fine." Stiles said. Scott nodded and then turned towards the board as the teacher began lecture.

* * *

 

After school ended Isaac got a ride with Stiles over to Derek's, with Scott following closely behind on his motorcycle. Isaac and Scott preferred to take the freight elevator up so Stiles was forced into it by the two. He stood in between them shaking slightly as it went up and then stopped with a forceful jolt.

"Hey guys..?" Stiles asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah Stiles?" Scott asked following Isaac who was already going towards the door.

"Who of our friends has a soul mate mark that we haven't seen?" Stiles asked.

"Well...Lydia..um..Does Aiden have one?" Isaac asked.

"No Aiden doesn't. And does Lydia not have one?" Stiles asked.

"I can ask Allison? She might know." Scott said as they waited for the door to be opened.

"That'd be great." Stiles said grinning.

Scott nodded and pulled out his phone to text Allison. Isaac knocked on the door again trying to get the attention of someone inside. Finally the door opened and the three were faced with Peter glaring at them.

"I was napping." He said irritably.

"That's great. We aren't here for you. Where's Derek?" Scott asked.

"Ugh. He's shopping. But by all means wait here. I'm going back to bed kiddies."

"Yeah, yeah creepy wolf." Stiles said, already plopping on the sofa in the large loft and spreading his limbs. Scott and Isaac sat down on the sofa next to him so they could wait. Peter began to walk up the stairs but paused when he heard what they were talking about.

"Hey,I never got to see your mark last night Stiles. Can I see it?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles said standing and turning.

Isaac looked at and shook his head. "I don't know anybody with the same mark."

Peter stepped into view of Stiles back and snorted.

"What?" Scott asked furrowing his brows at the elder wolf.

"Nothing." Said Peter. He smiled wide and then turned and exited up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Isaac asked.

"Oh no. You don't think my soul mate is.. him right?" Stiles asked, a terrified look on his face.

The three shared a glance and then whipped around when they heard the door to the loft open. Derek walked through confused.

"Why are you all standing in my loft?" He asked setting down his groceries.

"Well we came to talk to you..And found your uncle instead. Which also brings up the subject of why did he laugh at Stiles Soul Mark?" Scott asked.

Derek turned away from them cursing quietly, and shaking his head.

"Dude..please tell me my soul mate is not your crazy uncle?" Stiles asked stepping up behind Derek.

"No. Peter doesn't even have a soul mate mark. Don't worry." Derek said turning to look at the human.

"Is that like a born werewolf thing than?" Stiles asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. Why?" Derek asked.

"It's just you said you didn't have one either." Stiles said honest confusion showing on his face.

"I did?" Derek whispered more to himself. "I mean..I did." He said louder and more confidant.

"Yeah...Unless you lied?" Isaac asked.

"I didn't. I don't have one." Derek said. " I have more errands to run."

Derek walked to the door and held it open as all three boys passed through it before he slammed it shut and walked to the stairs quickly. Stiles motioned for Scott and Isaac to go on down in the elevator before he followed Derek down the stairs. He nearly tripped twice but he finally caught him by the shoulder, Derek almost pulling Stiles down the stairs.

"Dude what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It is not nothing." Stiles said.

"Stiles leave it." Derek said turning and practically running down the stairs leaving Stiles standing in the stairway by himself.

"Well...that was weird." Stiles walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

   _" What is Derek hiding?"_ thought Stiles.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story probably will only have one or two more chapters.Depends on what happens where. Thank you for reading.

Derek wasn't lying when he said he had more errands. He really did. And if they also worked as a good excuse for him to not have to talk to Stiles, well that's okay. They caught him off guard and he wasn't prepared to lie so Scott and Isaac probably heard his heart beat stutter. That means they would tell Stiles and he might put two and two together and then Derek would be shit out of luck for sure.

 

* * *

Stiles just didn't understand. Why was Derek avoiding him? Stiles wasn't sure but he knew he needed to talk to Derek about it after school tomorrow.

Stiles dropped Isaac off and left quickly before either Scott or Isaac could say anything to him. He didn't feel like talking anymore.

When he got home he did his homework. Well he tried. He ended up with his head laying on his desk bowing down (giving up) to the power of his calculus homework. He was thinking about giving up for the night when he got a text from Scott.

_From:Scott_

_Hey dude, Allison texted me back. She says Lydia has never talked about a mark or shown her. She has no idea._

Stiles sighed as he texted Scott back standing and flopping down on his bed.

_To:Scott_

Alright. _Thanks._

Stiles set his phone on his stomach after replying and covered his face with his hands. He was so tired of everything right now he felt like he could sleep for a month straight. He was starting to drift to sleep when his phone vibrated.

_From:Scott_

_Welcome. Do you wanna do something for your birthday this weekend?_

Stiles smiled at Scott's thoughtfulness.  

_To:Scott_

_Sure. Movie at my house?_

Stiles checked his social networks well he waited for Scott to text back.

_From:Scott_

_Are you sure? That's all you wanna do for your birthday?_

Stiles texted back and then got up to go shower and brush his teeth. 

_To:Scott_

Yeah. _You bring the movie, I'll get the snacks._

Stiles turned off his phone and put it on the charger before crawling into bed. He fell alseep quick that night thinking about how tomorrow would go.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up early the next morning. Much earlier than he had to but he couldn't go back to sleep so he got up and played around on his laptop for two hours until he had to start getting ready for school. He was brushing his teeth and shaking his hips to Shakira when his dad knocked on the bathroom door.

"Stiles! When your hips are done not lying can you come down and eat breakfast?"

"Shughgsh" Stiles said around his toothbrush.

"What?"

Stiles spit in the sink and washed his mouth out.

"I said I'll be right there." Stiles said finishing in the bathroom.He heard his dad say "okay" as he walked away from the door. Stiles grabbed his backpack and set it by the door before heading into the dining room and sitting with his dad who was reading the morning paper and munching on a healthy omelet. Stiles devoured his own omelet, no breakfast conversation from his dad, and then stood up to put his dishes in the sink. He washed his plates and dried his hands, walking around the table and hugging his dad before telling him he would see him later. He ran out the front door, putting his backpack over one shoulder as he unlocked the Jeep.

He drove to school and pulled into the parking lot, next to the car he knew was Lydia's. He got out and locked his Jeep, heading immediately inside to where he knew he would find Scott and the rest of the pack. The pack usually stood in the courtyard talking until the bell rang for first period, so Stiles walked straight there to meet them. They were talking in hushed whispers as he approached so he couldn't make out what they were saying, something about Derek and him though. When he got close enough to make out more about what they were saying the conversation cut off and they all greeted him like they hadn't been socializing about him and the broody werewolf.

"Okay..What's going on?" Stiles asked pulling his backpack up higher on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Scott said.

"Uh huh...Alright. You ready to head to class Lyd's?" Stiles asked waving his arm in a grand gesture. Lydia nodded and turned to face the pack giving them a tight smile as if to say "this isn't over." before she grabbed his offered arm and they began the walk to first period.

Stiles held the door open for her and looked back at the pack, but they were turning around involved in deep conversation again. He followed Lydia inside and to the class, taking his seat next to her and pulling out his binder and pencil. He was starting to take the notes off the board when he decided to bring up the subject.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"What was what all about?" Lydia asked writing the notes.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh. Scott wanted to tell us something. I'm sure he'll tell you later." She said taking out her phone and texting someone. From his seat he only saw Scott's name in the 'to' box and the beginning of the text which was his name.

He nodded and began taking notes, still suspicious of whatever they were talking about.

When he saw Scott later the same day he tried to play it cool.

"What were you guys talking about earlier when I got to school?" Stiles asked walking into Scott's personal space.

Okay so he didn't play it cool.

"We were talking about the omega's inching closer." Scott said.

Stiles hummed. "Alright. Are we still on for our movie tonight? Try and get there around 7. I'm going to talk to Derek after school." Stiles said speeding up his walk to get to his next class.

Scott looked up quickly like he had remembered something very important then. "Stiles wait I have something to tell  you-"

"Tell me later!" Stiles said interrupting Scott and rushing into his class. Now that he thinks about it he should have let Scott talk. Maybe he could have figured out what the Pack was really talking about when he interrupted them.

Stiles didn't see anyone else from the Pack at school the rest of the day. It was odd considering but he had other things on his mind as he drove to Derek's loft. He ran up the stairs to Derek's loft and knocked loudly panting to catch his breath. He was bent over and still breathing heavy when a minute later someone slid open the door. Stiles looked up the body from the shoes to see Peter smirking, eyebrows raised.

"My, my what do we have here?" Peter asked leaning on the doorway.

"Ugh. Why are you here?" Stiles asked. "Where's Derek?"

"Out. I was relaxing." Peter said pulling Stiles in the loft and shutting the door. He turned and walked towards Derek's large sofa and sat down sipping a drink sitting on the table and turning to the television.

"Are you really watching Maury?" Stiles asked standing behind the couch.

"I enjoy seeing the looks on their faces as they Maury tells them they are the father."

"Okay.... Peter..Do you know why Derek is acting so strange?"

"You mean he didn't tell you. Why that's just like my nephew with his sparkling personality to leave you out of the loop. He's pretty strange anyways, but lately it has a lot to do with you."

"What do you mean?" Stiles said walking around the couch and sitting next to Peter.

"I mean you soul mate mark. Derek was so sure, so sure he was going to be alone, and then you got your mark and I think he's feeling conflicted now."

"Wait...Are you saying-"

Peter's loud sigh interrupted Stiles." Yes. Geez. He's your soul mate. Congratulations. Use protection."

"No! He told me he didn't have a mark! That means he lied and if he lied Scott and Isaac would have caugh- Oh my- THAT'S WHAT SCOTT WAS TRYING TO TELL ME EARLIER." Stiles said standing.

"Yes. And now if you don't mind I am gonna take my leave because my _darling nephew_ is right outside the door." Peter said walking towards the door. He grabbed a jacket up off a chair and slid the door open, saluting as he passed Derek.

Derek walked in confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was coming to talk to you. But instead I found Uncle McCreepy. Which reminds me, he really needs to get his own place." Stiles said pointing in the direction Peter had left.

"He has his own apartment. It's actually nicer than mine."

"Than why is he over here all the time?"

"He eats all my food and watches my cable.Why do you think I am always out shopping?" Derek sighed. "And why did you need to talk to me?

"I..I wanted to know why you were acting so weird yesterday. But I think I figured it out. You lied. You told me you didn't have a mark and then you neglected to tell me that you were my soul mate."

"Stiles there's reasons for that."

"Why? What is the reason for you acting like a selfish dick and not telling me?" Stiles asked Derek rising to his full height.

"Stiles. You have to understand. After the fire I had given up hope of finding a soul mate. Kate..she..pretended. I couldn't go through that again. Everyone I love gets hurt and when I saw your mark I knew I couldn't bring you into that. I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"Don't you think that should have been my decision? Maybe I don't want to be with you anyways. But it would have been the right thing to at least _ask_  me."

"Stiles I'm not just doing this because I feel I should, I liked you before the soul mate mark, but knowing that your my soul mate now it makes it even harder not being with you."

" I liked you too! Like you. But that doesn't change that you should have asked me if I wanted to be with you!" Stiles yelled angrily. At some point during the conversation they had moved towards each other. They were face to face arguing now.

Stiles could tell Derek was about to end the argument. He raised his hand to punch the werewolf out of anger, but Derek caught it. Stiles tried jerking his arms out of Derek's hold but he only succeeded in forcing himself closer to Derek, chest to chest and staring at each others eyes. Stiles felt hot tears making their way down his face and he saw Derek's face soften which only made him angrier. He quickly leaned down and planted a kiss on Derek's lips, using Derek's shock to his advantage. He broke free and ran out the door and down the stairs, still crying. Derek was left standing in shock.

Stiles was in his Jeep and driving home when he had to pull over and breath. Derek didn't want him and that was fine. Stiles always said that if his soul mate didn't feel the same he would understand, pack up and move on. That's what he had to do now.Pack up and move on.

Stiles got home and sat on the couch. He knew he had to get up and clean his face because Scott would be there in less than 20 minutes but he couldn't gather the strength to move.  Fast forward 10 minutes and he heard Scott's bike and the front door to his home open and close and then he saw Scott kneeling down in front of him.

"Stiles? Stiles what happened?" Scott asked putting his hands on Stiles shoulder and making eye contact.

Stiles looked away and sniffed before answering, " Derek is my soul mate, but he doesn't want me."

Scott must have understood because he pulled Stiles into a hug and patted his back.

" I brought 3 movies for us to choose from." He whispered.

"What movies?"

"Your favorites since it is your birthday tomorrow...Batman, Star Wars and The Princess Bride."

Stiles smiled into Scott's shoulder." Let's watch all of them."

Scott nodded. "You want popcorn?"

"Yeah. It's hidden in the box of healthy crackers. Dad wouldn't look there." He called as Scott went into the kitchen.

When he came back he put in The Princess Bride and then dimmed the lights, grabbing a blanket and draping it over Stiles shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay dude." Scott said as the movie began.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I'd like to give credit to the amazing leatherjacketandsasquatch on tumblr for helping me through the tough spots. My ability to remain consistent in stories is impossible and it helped to bounce my ideas off of her. Thank you all for reading and giving me all sorts of feedback. The ending is so fluffy I had to get up and take a break.

They must have fallen asleep sometime during Star Wars because when Stiles woke up he was laying on the arm of the couch his legs tangled with Scott, who's head was resting on the other arm of the couch. There was a drool spot where his mouth was he discovered when he sat up. He wiped his mouth as he untangled the blanket from around their legs. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned wide standing to go use the bathroom. He did his business and looked in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He still had dried tear tracks on his face and it only served further to remind him of his misery. He spit in the sink and put his toothbrush back in the holder. He washed the evidence of his tears off his face. After all..it was his birthday.

He went downstairs to find Scott cleaning up the mess from their movie night. He smiled when he saw Stiles approach.

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of." Stiles said squatting to pick up popcorn from when he and Scott and tried to catch it in their mouths sometime during Batman.

"It will be okay. I promise." Scott said.

"Yeah." Stiles said distracted. He was walking to the kitchen to throw the popcorn away when Scott attacked him from behind.

"ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yelled. Stiles laughed at Scott's antics. His best friend always knew how to cheer him up.

 

Scott and him began making breakfast. Scott insisted on doing it all by himself since his dad had to work the morning shift at the station, and it was Stiles birthday, but he politely refused. By eight thirty the kitchen was covered in flour and they both had it in their hair, from an impromptu kitchen fight, in which they used the spatulas as swords. They ate their pancakes with smiles talking about everything and anything. At 9 Scott said he was gonna go home and shower since he hadn't brought a change of clothes. Scott told him to put on something decent looking before he walked out the front door. Stiles went upstairs and picked out his clothes, and then he went to shower, rinsing the flour from his face and hair.

He dressed and combed his hair, and then did some homework while he waited for Scott to come back. He heard Scott's bike come roaring up his street so he put his phone and his wallet in his pocket and went downstairs. He grabbed his keys up off the key rack next to the front door and then he shut and locked it. Scott was taking off his helmet and putting it on his bike. They both crawled into the Jeep and Scott told Stiles where to go. Stiles was confused as they pulled up in Lydia's driveway.

"Scott why are we here?"

"Lydia said she had a gift to give you and I said we'd stop by." Stiles didn't exactly believe that completely but he followed Scott anyways. Scott had rang the doorbell but even without werewolf super senses Stiles could tell that the home was empty.

"Scott..? I don't think anyone's home." Stiles said looking around.

Scott was going to reply when the door opened to the dark foyer of the Martin home.

"Scott...that's not supposed to happen." Stiles said a hint of fear showing.

"Come on. Let's check it out." Scott said waving a hand for Stiles to follow.

Stiles pulled out his phone and used the light as a flashlight so he wouldn't trip.

"Scott maybe we should call the rest of the pac-" Stiles jumped in fear when all the lights came on and a loud chorus of surprises erupted around the room. Hand to his chest in a poor attempt to calm his pulsing heart, he looked around.

"You guys...threw me a surprise party?" He asked.

Lydia came out from behind the sofa and hugged him. "You didn't honestly think we would let you spend your birthday all alone did you?"

"I wouldn't have been alone. I would have Scott." He said hugging her back.

She gave an annoyed sigh and moved allowing the other Pack members to hug him. After Stiles thanked all of them Lydia turned on a movie and they all sat around eating pizza laughing and enjoying themselves. Stiles was having fun but he realized he was still a little sad. All his friends had someone. Kira and Scott were sitting on the floor holding hands and Scott had an arm around her, with a ridiculous grin on his face. Allison was curled into a ball tucked up under Isaac's arm. Danny and Ethan were taking up the love seat, Danny turned sideways and his feet resting on Ethan's lap. Lydia and Aiden were sitting with a pillow in between them but Aiden had his arm on the back of the couch behind Lydia.

And Stiles was alone. He stood up and motioned to tell Scott he was going out for a breather in Lydia's backyard. He was leaning over the back of the railing when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Allison, her faced creased in worry.

"The guys said I should tell you that Derek just arrived." She said.

Stiles groaned and hung his head down between his shoulders. "If you don't mind i'm gonna go on a little walk. I can't even stand to be near him right now. It hurt's too much."

"Yeah Scott mentioned something about Derek being it." Allison said gently.

"Yep. He's it. But 'it' doesn't want me." Stiles said standing up straight and turning to look at her.

Allison leaned in and gave him a hug, telling him she'd tell Scott he was going on a walk.

Stiles was thankful for the warning and exited through the gate leading into the woods in Lydia's backyard. He had been walking for at least 15 minutes when he heard shuffles of foliage. He stopped and looked around and listened but he didn't see or hear anything else. He shrugged but continued to walk. He froze in place when he swore he could hear footsteps crunching leaves and branches. He turned around slowly and came face to face with a large burly man. The man grinned wickedly before raising something. Stiles didn't even get a chance to yell before his vision blackened.

* * *

 

Derek wasn't sure why he was going to the party the Pack was hosting for Stiles. He didn't really feel like being social. And he didn't really feel like seeing Stiles. Which is why he was relieved but also slightly hurt when Allison told them Stiles had gone for a walk. Apparently Stiles didn't wanna see him either. He can't say he didn't deserve it.

He was in the kitchen grabbing himself a glass of water when he heard Scott walk up behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing and waiting for Scott to start yelling at him.

A soft "Why?" came instead and it took Derek off guard.

" _ **Why**_  are you doing this to him? He likes you. A lot."

"I-I like him too. And it's really complicated. Everyone I love gets hurt."

"Derek. Did you ever stop and ask what _Stiles_  wants? What makes it right that you can just assume that he won't want to be with you because of the danger? We are talking about the guy who lures me into trouble, asking me if I want to go find a dead body in the woods! He can decide perfectly fine whether or not he is up for a relationship with you."

"I know that it's just-"

"Then what is it?"

"I love him too much to watch him die, Scott. You have to understand."

Scott's faced softened and he put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Derek, Stiles is my brother in everything but blood, and let me just say, he is the strongest person I know and I think you need to talk to him." Derek looked into to Scott's eyes and nodded quickly running out the back door and through the back gate towards the woods. He was running and yelling for Stiles as got deeper into the forest. He stopped when he felt a foreign scent tickle his nose.

_The omega's._

Derek sniffed again and now he smelt Stiles and the smell of the omega's.

_They took him. They TOOK HIM. THEY TOOK MY SOUL MATE._

Derek chanted in his head. He spun around trying to find where the scent was strongest and he followed it. He released a howl to let Scott know where he was. Hopefully he would get the message loud and clear.

* * *

Scott was laughing with Kira when he heard it, along with everyone else. All the heads in the room lifted, and the werewolves took off out the back door. Scott paused long enough to tell the girls to call Stiles' dad before his eyes glowed red and raced out the door full speed, also.

"I'll call the Sheriff. " Lydia said.

"I'll go get my stuff out of my car." Allison said.

"I'll just... stand here for now I guess?" Kira said watching the two girls split off into different directions and go do what they said they would.

* * *

The Pack caught up with Derek quickly and they all ran towards the smell of the omega's who had taken Stiles.They burst through the leaves and tree branches into a small clearing where the omega's stood over Stiles unconscious body.

"Well...Two Alpha's! One for each of us." Said the tall werewolf who had hit Stiles. The other, who was around Isaac's size, nodded and smiled.

"Perfect." He said.

"Leave him out of this. He's just a human." Derek said.

"We know what he is...."

"Then why did you take him?"

"To get to the Alpha. We knew you would come after him."

"You do realize you're out numbered, right?" One of the twins said.

"Are we?" The large man said as a female werewolf around Lydia's height , another buff man, and a tall female stepped out of the bushes.

"Are you all omegas?" Asked Isaac.

"Yep. Took off from a Pack up North in Oregon. Traveled down here." Said the tall female.

The tall man shushed everyone before he began to talk, "So...which Alpha should I get the honor of fighting?" He said cracking his knuckles.

Derek stepped forward. The tall wolf smirked before yelling loudly and launching himself at Derek. Derek had just enough time to dig his heels into the dirt and grab the mans shoulders using his own momentum to throw him over his shoulder. The one standing over Stiles ran full speed at Scott, claws out and ready to strike. The other 3 attacked the twins and Isaac, and the fight was really started.

Allison, Lydia and Kira arrived and rushed over to get Stiles out of the way of the battle, Lydia and Kira sitting with him. Allison rushed into to help shooting off arrows at the enemies, landing a hit into the wolf that Derek was fighting. Derek used the distraction and quickly finished the fight rushing over to help Scott. Scott and Derek made quick work of disarming the rest of the omegas and then had Isaac, and the twins watch them, well they ran over to check on Stiles.

"Is he okay?" Asked Derek kneeling by Stiles.

"He'll be okay. I think they just knocked him out, but we should still get Melissa to check him out."said Lydia.

Derek nodded and picked Stiles up, "I'll take him. " He said.

"Yeah. We'll call Deaton and get these-" Scott pointed at the wolves,"-guys taken care of."

Derek carried Stiles to his Toyota putting him in the seat and walking around the vehicle.On the way to the hospital he called the Sheriff and told him where to meet them. He was only a few minutes away from the hospital when he noticed Stiles beginning to move next to him.

"Stiles?" He asked sparring a glance towards the freckled human.

"Der-Derek? Where am I? Why are you here? Where's Scott?"

"Calm down, calm down you got taken by the omega's. Stiles why did you go by yourself? You know we said to stay with a pack member at **all**  times!"

"I couldn't face you..." Stiles whispered.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital Derek shut off the vehicle but made no move to get out of the vehicle.

"Stiles..I thought that I would never see you again. That they had taken you, and killed you, and that I would find your body and I..I couldn't breath." Derek admitted.

Stiles looked at Derek shocked to hear such a confession. " Derek, yes they took me, yes i'm human but you found me. You helped save me.I'm always safe when I'm with you."

Derek looked up at Stiles and he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned over the center console and gave Stiles a quick peck.He pulled back and Stiles looked dazed, a small smile painting his lips as watched Derek.

"I know. And so long as I am living and breathing I will do everything in my power to always protect you Stiles. Your my soul mate." Derek said taking Stiles hand. "Now come on. Melissa is expecting us."

Derek got out of Toyota and walked around opening the passenger door for Stiles. The human smiled gratefully and moved to get out. He put his feet on the concrete but a sudden wave of dizziness hit and he fell into to Derek's chest.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine." Stiles said looking up at Derek's face, "Thanks for catching me."

"I'll always catch you." The werewolf said. Stiles gave a blinding smile before leaning in to kiss his soul mate. The kiss wasn't chaste like their first two pecks. This kiss lasted longer. Derek pulled away and he his face was ridiculously happy as he shut the passenger door and led Stiles inside.

* * *

Melissa checked Stiles out and said that he was fine, just a nasty bump now. She gave him pain killers but they didn't notice Derek had been leaching the pain from him since he caught him getting out of the SUV. The Sheriff arrived and was happy to hear his son was fine, and he told him he would see him later, after wishing him a Happy Birthday, but he had to get back to work. Stiles understood.His dad was very busy. Derek said he would watch Stiles and then take him home later that night, to which the Sheriff looked relieved.

Derek and Stiles walked out to Derek's vehicle, Derek opening the door again for Stiles, and then walking over to the drivers side.

"You know you don't have to be so chivalrous. I'm not some storybook princess who is gonna crack the first time you don't open my door." Stiles said when Derek got in.

"I didn't say you were. I just like doing it."

Stiles looked out the window and smiled, his heart beat speeding with affection for Derek.

"Fine. And where are you taking me?" Stiles asked.

"Well...I'd thought i'd get you some food and take you somewhere romantic." Derek said turning into the best diner in town.

"Alright. I'm not gonna argue." Stiles said. He opened his own door and followed Derek in. Derek chose a booth in the back and then ordered two burgers and curly fries, which had Stiles swooning.

"You ordered me curly fries. You do love me." He said resting his chin on his folded hands.

Derek laughed and they sat and ate their food talking and joking with each other. When they finished Derek herded Stiles back into the Toyota and drove them up into hills surrounding the town. He parked and got out taking Stiles hand and sitting him on the hood of his SUV, and then crawling up next to him. They sat, Derek's arm wrapped around him and Stiles leaning into Derek's chest, watching the sun set over Beacon Hills.

Derek looked at Stiles. "So..was this the best birthday ever?"

Stiles huffed out a laugh. "Are you kidding? Getting kidnapped by omega werewolves on my birthday ranges _so much_ higher on the fun scale than hanging out with the Pack.

 

 

 


End file.
